


The Daughter's Burden

by Crazybookworm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Other, So is Bruce, There's swearing, batsis! Reader, im bad at tags, lots and lots of angst, the boys are jerks, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybookworm/pseuds/Crazybookworm
Summary: You are Bruce Wayne's biological daughter. Your mother just died and you have to move in with your father. Your "brothers" are less than welcoming. How will your life change when you move in with the playboy?





	1. Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've posted on tumblr too and I decided to put it here. The boys are a little out of character but it cant be helped. Please enjoy, and comment.

Y/n L/n, the true daughter of Bruce Wayne. The media was having a field day when they realized that he actually had another kid. Your mom had recently died of cancer and you had never known your father. You had found a letter from her explaining your parentage and when you showed it to the woman in charge of your foster home, she had insisted on a DNA test. The results were positive.

Now here you are in a mansion with a butler, a father you never knew, and four brothers to top it off. The oldest one Dick seemed nice but you had met many people who had pretended to be nice to you to get stuff, so naturally you didn’t trust him.

Jason was…. Jason. He had been really sarcastic and rude, but the others had said he was like that with everyone and not to take it personally. Tim looked at you for five minutes (creep alert!) before shaking his head and looked at your father. “Please tell me it’s not another demon spawn.”

He was lucky that you didn’t want to get kicked out.

Damian was by far the worst of all of them. He glared at you and when he shook your hand, he tried to crush it. When you winced, he smirked and made a “tt” sound.

“Anything wrong, L/n?” He asked coldly. You glared at him with a fire in your eyes before yanking your hand out of his grip.

“You mean other than the fact that you’re an asshole? Nope, everything’s fine.” You responded. Tim laughed so hard that a tear went down his face. Damian growled before leaning close.

“Don’t test me, L/n. I can and will make your life a living hell if you annoy me too much.” He said and walked away. You kept your expression blank, not wanting the others to see you scared.

Alfred put his hand on your shoulder. “Come miss y/n. I’ll show you to your room.” He said. You looked at your new family and sighed. You had actually been hoping this would work out but now it seemed that you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up.

“I know it’s hard to adjust, but they’ll warm up to you eventually. Master Grayson is genuinely the nice one despite your misconception that he’s leading you on. Master Todd just has a lot of anger in his heart and he tends to take it out on others.

“Master Drake is kind and he didn’t mean to offend you with his comment. I personally believe that all the coffee in his system is making him a bit too blunt. Master Damian had a harsh childhood with his mother and is scared that his father will one day stop loving him and will replace him. That’s why he was so rude.” Alfred explained. 

You nodded at his words but couldn’t help still feeling bitter. “Thanks Mr. Alfred. I’m just not used to this. It used to be me and my mom but now I’m in a huge family with people who only tolerate me because of a mistake that one person made.” You said.

Alfred shook his head. “Miss y/n, you are not a mistake and don’t think of yourself as one. The boys do like you its just that they’re not showing it. Also you don’t have to call me mister. Just Alfred will do.”

He left the room and you flopped on your bed. You buried your face in your pillow and screamed your frustration out.  
******

“Move L/n. I won’t ask you again.” Damian threatened as he tried to get around you. You were standing in the doorway, holding on to your frame as tight as you could. You didn’t want the boy to grab the notebook you had thrown into the room in front of you.

It had been your mother’s sketchbook and you had been looking at it when Damian tried to grab it from you. You fought him off but he had been very insistent. Now you were blocking his entrance, hoping he’d just give up but damn was the boy stubborn.

“No! You have no right to look at it unless I say you can and I’m not giving you permission!” You shouted.

“I wasn’t asking!” He growled as he pushed at your back. He stopped for a second and you thought that he had given up. Boy, were you wrong. 

Damian reached his arm under yours and wrapped it around you. He started trying to pull you out of the doorframe. You were swearing so badly, you would’ve made Jason blush.

“What are you two doing?!” Your father shouted as he saw what his children were doing. Damian let go of you and pointed accusingly.

“She stole my sketchbook and was threatening to destroy it! Just ask the others, she was chasing me all over the house to get it.” Damian shouted. You growled.

“You fucking liar! That sketchbook was my mother’s and it’s one of the few things I have left of her. He grabbed it out of my hands and kept looking at it.”

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to delay the inevitable headache. “Which one of you am I supposed to believe? You both are saying it’s yours and neither of you have any proof.” 

You wanted to whack your head off of something to show your frustration. “Just look inside the cover. My mother’s name should be in there.” 

Bruce walked over to the book and picked it up. He opened it and walked over to the two of you. He looked right at you but handed it to Damian. 

“What?! Let me see that right now!” You grabbed the book and opened it. There where your mom’s name was supposed to be was a streak of whiteout with Damian’s name in cursive right below it. 

“You asshole! You white outed her name!” You shouted as you felt tears coming on. You flipped through the pages desperately, trying to prove it. “See this flower? She drew it for me on my birthday. And this sketch of the library? It took her a year to do because it’s so detailed. I was with her every time she sat down to draw it.” 

Damian snorted. “The flower is from the garden outside. We have those roses in a great number. The library was my drawing and not many have the same attention to detail that I do.” He said to his father. 

“I’m sorry y/n, but I believe Damian. You are quite creative though. I understand that you’re going through a hard time right now but that is no reason to steal other’s property and claim it as your own.” Your father said. You couldn’t even look at him. 

You ran away from him and up to your room. You stayed in there and sobbed until you heard a knock on the door. You opened it and saw Jason there. 

“What do you want?” You spat at him. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing. 

“I was going to tell you that dinner was ready but since you’re being such a bitch you can just starve.” He said as he walked away. 

“Hey! What makes you think you can talk to me like that!” You shouted at him. He turned around. 

“I’m sorry princess.” He spat. “I didn’t realize that it only would take you a day to turn into a spoiled rich brat just like Damian.” 

“I’m nothing like Damian!” You growled. “Oh yeah? You have more in common than you think. You’re both annoying and spoiled. Both of your mothers got knocked up by Bruce and he didn’t realize you existed until you got dumped on his doorstep. The only main difference is Damian actually has a place here. You don’t.” He said as he walked away. 

You went down to dinner five minutes later, still fuming. You sat between Dick and Tim since they hadn’t pissed you off yet. Yet being the keyword. 

Tim was looking in a book and you didn’t realize which one it was until he started complimenting Damian. You looked over and saw your mother’s notebook and you saw red. That’s when you remembered the one picture in the far back. 

You grabbed the sketchbook out of Tim’s hands. He made a protest but you were already flipping to the last page. There was a picture of you that was highly detailed. Your mother always said it was her favorite one. 

You stood up and showed it to the table. “See, this really was my mother’s! I was right all along.” You said. Tim rolled his eyes. 

“Good for you. Now sit down and shut up. The sooner I can eat in peace the sooner I can go back to my laptop.” He muttered. You and Dick both heard him though. You got up and started walking away from the table. 

“Y/n, where are you going? Come back here and stop making a scene.” Bruce said. You turned around slowly and showed him your favorite finger. 

“I’m making a scene? Really? I’m making a scene just by proving that I’m right and refusing to deal with all this bullshit all of you are giving me? If anyone is making a scene it’s your sons, not me. They’ve been on my case the minute I got here and you do nothing but take their side. That’s it, I’m done.” You said as you walked to your room. Bruce sighed. 

“Master Dick, please go make sure miss y/n is alright. I’ll stay here and explain to the others what mistakes they have made.” Alfred said as he came in the room. Bruce looked at him gratefully. 

“Thanks Alfred.” Alfred glared at him. “Don’t thank me yet, master Bruce. I believe that you need to learn how to treat your daughter correctly, unless you want her to end up hating you. Although if that is indeed your goal, I’d say you did a fine job.” **** 

Dick knocked on the door and heard a quiet sobbing stop. “Go away!” Y/n shouted at him. 

“Y/n, please let me in. I just want to talk.” He said. “No you don’t! You just want to tell me that I’m horrible and that I don’t belong here.” You cried. 

Dick sighed. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this y/n. If you’re near the door, either unlock it or stand back because one way or another I’m coming in to talk to you.” 

“Fine.” You said as you unlocked your door. Dick walked in and you readied yourself for the insults. They never came. Dick wrapped his arms around you as tight as he could. When he let go, he looked at your open suitcase on your bed. 

“Going somewhere?” He asked. You looked down at your feet. “I’m leaving. I hate it here and no one has been nice to me except for you and Alfred. My life has been so messed up since mom died, I figured it can’t be much worse out there.” 

“Y/n, you do realize that this is the crime capital of the world, right? What on earth makes you think you’ll be safe out on the streets all by yourself?” Dick asked. You sighed and ran your hands through your h/c hair. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone else, ok?” You said. Dick nodded and you closed your eyes. A warm light filled the room and he looked down at your hand and realized that there was fire in it. He took a few steps back, startled. 

“See? I can protect myself. Now I have even more of a reason to leave because you’ll probably sell me to some freak show or a lab. Besides, I got some friends in the narrows that’ll help me out.” You said as you began to pack again. 

“Are you sure that you want to do this, y/n?” Dick asked and you nodded. “Fine. Go through the back yard and be careful with the fence. Don’t directly touch the spokes at the top because they’re made to shock people and it sets off an alarm. After that, follow the main road and you’ll end up right in the city.” 

You looked at him strangely. “Why’re you helping me?” 

“Because you’ll leave either way, and I can’t sneak you out right now. Promise me that when you find a place, you’ll send me the address so I can make sure you’re okay.” 

“I promise.”  
**** 

“Master Bruce, you have to realize that Miss Y/n is still grieving over her mother. Her mother was the only person in her life that truly cared for her. According to the principal at y/n’s old school, the other students didn’t get along with her. She had no other family. So when her mother got sick, there was no one to take care of her. They used up all of their savings on treatments and y/n’s mother still went into a coma. 

“What the hospital never told anyone, master Bruce, was that miss y/n made the decision to take her mother off life support. They had no money left, the doctors said that it’d be better to let her die than to force her to stay alive and in pain. So y/n said to do it. And unlike you, master Bruce, there is no one she can blame for her mother’s death. You always had the reassurance that you weren’t the cause of your parents’ deaths, it was a cold blooded murderer. Y/n thinks it’s her fault and has no one to tell her otherwise.” Alfred explained. 

Bruce looked down in shame. “I didn’t know. She never told me.” 

“And why would she? Why would she tell a man who she just met that happens to be her father, that she thinks that she is the reason her mother is dead? You boys didn’t help at all. Master Damian, I understand that you are the one who is so scared that your father will replace you, but he won’t. That will never happen. Masters Tim and Jason however, have no good reason for this behavior.” 

Jason looked at Tim and they had a silent conversation for a few seconds before Jason sighed. “We looked at the file B had set up for y/n and it said that he wanted to see how much verbal attacks she could take before she broke. We both knew he’d ask us eventually so we did it in advance.” He confessed. 

Alfred gave them all a cold hard glare. “I am severely disappointed in all of you. How could you all do this to a young girl who already feels alone in this world? There are no words to convey how ashamed I am that after all this time, you were no better than the villains you fight at night. You both target the innocent and push them to the breaking point. How much longer before you start being more like them?” 

He walked out of the room and they all were ashamed of themselves. Damian got up and started walking towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going, hell spawn?” Jason asked. “To apologize to my sister and show her the real reason I took the sketchbook. I drew a picture of the whole family and wanted to stick it in there to prove that she was one of us. I wanted to plan a party for her since she is the only other true blood. I figured that by being cruel, she would never suspect a thing. I was right and I’m sad that I was.” 

They all followed the youngest up to your room. Dick was out in the hall, leaning his back against your door. They saw a few tears trickle down his face. 

“Dick what’s wrong?” Tim asked. Dick glared at them. “She’s gone. She wanted to leave so I helped her because I saw what you were doing to her. She told me her plan and I can tell by only a few bits of it, you’re never going to find her unless y/n wants to be found.” 

Bruce looked at his oldest son. “Why did you do it? We were coming up here to apologize and try to fix everything. But instead you decided to let a teenage girl loose in Gotham with no means of protection?” 

“Oh she’ll be fine. Can’t say the same for anyone that messes with her. I’m going home now too because I can’t stand to look at all of you anymore. Because of all of you, my new sister, who’s only been here for two days, is gone.” 


	2. The family business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n uses her superpowers to fight crime now. Unlike her family though, she's sticking to small criminals. Lots of crazy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are so long. Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks. If you guys could comment and give me any advice, I'd appreciate it. :)

Jason was not in a good mood. The week had started out with finding out Bruce had another brat that no one knew about, then the kid ran away and he got yelled at by Alfred. Getting yelled at by Alfred is the worst. Now, he had to deal with first degree burns from some kid.

“Geez little wing, what happened to you?” Dick asked as Jason rode his bike into the cave. His clothes and hair were still smoking from the brat that attacked him. His favorite leather jacket was ruined!

“Some kid burnt me. Must’ve had a lighter or a really small supped up blowtorch.” He muttered as he started getting out of his uniform, ignoring the fact that Dick had gone pale.

“They burnt you?! Did you see what they were using?” Dick asked. Jason shook his head. “Couldn’t see what they had. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that it came out of her bare hands. Wouldn’t surprise me if she turned out to be a meta.”

“She?” “Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that little fact. She was pretty good. Attacked me outta nowhere when I was shooting at these drug dealers. Kid had guts.” Jason said.

Dick nodded absentmindedly and started to leave the cave. _Y/n, what did you do now?_ He sighed as he walked up the stairs. He figured it was time to visit his sister.  
*****  


You were in a new apartment. How could a kid below the age of eighteen be allowed to have an apartment? It’s Gotham, for the right price (or the right threat) you could get anything. Currently, this was your fifth place this month. You couldn’t stay in the same place for too long.

Why? Well there’s the fact that your very rich dad (and your three brothers) are looking for you and you don’t want to be found. One of the few reasons you had lasted this long was because your oldest brother, Dick, would tell you when they were close to finding you. 

For that reason, Dick’s visits meant trouble. So when he visited you  
this time, you were ready to grab your bags and find a new home. Except, he didn’t come to warn you.

“Y/n, what the hell were you doing with drug dealers?! I swear if you’re helping them or worse, buying off of them, I’ll send you back to your father. I don’t care if you think that he doesn’t like you, at least with him you won’t do drugs!” Dick yelled as he walked into your new place. You glared at him before getting ready to rant back at him.

“Me? Doing drugs? There is no way that would ever happen! I already know you want to send me back to dad, because you sold me out! Why the hell else would Jason be shooting up my old neighbors’ apartment?” You yelled back. Dick looked at you, confused.

“What do you mean? I wouldn’t tell them where you were unless you needed help or you were doing illegal things. And Jason never went near your apartment! That was-”

“The Red Hood, who just happens to be my second oldest brother, Jason Todd. I kinda figured out the secret identity thing after you stupidly showed up a week ago dressed as Nightwing. He was in my neighbors’ apartment and I panicked.“ 

“So you tried to burn him?” Dick asked as he sat down on one of the few pieces of furniture you had. You plopped down next to him. 

“I didn’t mean to. I told you, I panicked and I don’t have good control over my powers. When I get really stressed, the flames come out.” 

"I know some people who could help you. If you’ve already figured out our identities there’s no reason why the league won’t be able to help you learn how to control your powers. As long as you won’t become a hero like us, I’m sure dad would let you go there.” 

You shifted awkwardly in your spot. “That’d mean I’d have to go to the manor though, and I’m sure he won’t let me leave a second time. Besides, it might be a little too late…” 

"Y/n, what the hell are you talking about? Don’t tell me you’re a vigilante! You were the one hope of the family that wouldn’t turn to crime fighting!” Dick griped. He was muttering some more under his breath and you knew that you were about to get a lecture. 

"I’ve been sticking to the small time crooks like your everyday robber and pickpockets. I’ve stayed away from dad and the people he normally deals with.” You told him trying to get your brother to calm down. 

"Doesn’t matter y/n. Bruce started out with small time criminals too. Then he got addicted to the rush and he started taking down bigger and bigger crooks. He had several years of training under his belt too. The best you’ve got is your flames.” 

"Wrong, mom used to have a job that required a lot of skills like dad has. She taught me how to fight and I was better than her. I’m not dependent on my powers like you want to believe.” You told him. 

Dick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “There’s no way I can change your mind?” You shook your head and he groaned. “Fine. But if I have to patch you up, you won’t ever do it again, got it?” 

You agreed and Dick left the apartment. You glanced at the clock and a surge of excitement went through you. It was time for patrol, and it meant you got to finally show Gotham what you were capable of.  
****** 

"Damian, I was wondering… If all you wanted to do was put a picture in y/n’s notebook, why did you white out her mother’s name?” Dick asked his little brother as they stood on top of an office building. 

"It wasn’t white out, it was a special fluid that would copy the writing and peel away so I could use it. The name sounded familiar, so I thought if I could get the signature and run it through a few things, I could learn more about y/n’s mother.” 

"And? What did you find?” Dick said. Damian turned his com off and gestured for Dick to do the same. 

"I ran it through the league of assassins database, among other places. Apparently many years ago, a child was kidnapped from her home and raised in the league. When they realized that the child couldn’t be an assassin, they started experimenting on her to turn her into a weapon. The experiments worked but they didn’t plan for the prisoner to try and escape. The child that was taken, was y/n’s mother.” Damian said. 

Dick was amazed. That explained how you had powers and why your mother had taught you how to fight. “Is there any chance that it could’ve been passed down to y/n?” He asked, just to be sure. 

Damian nodded. “The serum the league used on Ms. L/n apparently had many chemicals that given time will create cancer. So not only did grandfather’s organization give y/n and her mother powers, it also is the reason y/n’s mother is dead and why y/n is supposed to be living with us.” 

"Would the chemicals cause cancer in y/n, too? Could she get sick?” 

"No, I don’t think it would affect her. She’s had those chemicals in her bloodstream since birth and if she was naturally born with her powers, they might cancel the chemicals out. But if she does have powers, we need to find her before she loses control.” 

"What?!” 

Damian shrugged at his brother’s shock. “Tt. I never said her powers were stable. We better go back on the coms though or father and the others might come looking for us.” He said. 

Dick was about ready to make this the most surprising news of the month but what he heard over the coms made him rethink his decision. 

"Boys, I need all of you at a warehouse by the docks. I’m sending you the coordinates but a major arms deal is going down and a girl is currently trying to stop them. I believe it’s the same child that attacked Red Hood but we need to make sure they don’t get killed.” 

_Damnit y/n! Sticking to small time crooks my ass!_  
******* 

You didn’t know how you had gotten into this situation. You had been planning on making this warehouse your hideout since apartments were no good and it had been abandoned for years. But an arms deal was going down at the time you were inspecting the place. Why did it always have to be at warehouses by the docks? Why couldn’t it be some cozy conference center in Florida? 

"Shit!” You yelled as you duck behind a stack of crates, dodging the hailstorm of bullets. Your arm had been grazed but you put a burning hot hand over it and your wound was cauterized. 

"Stupid kid! Come on out or you’ll just die more painfully!” A thug yelled in your direction. You grit your teeth and made a flame ball appear in your hand. 

"Who said I was gonna die tonight, dumbass?” You shouted as you lobbed the fire at him. A couple more shots came your way but the bullets melted under the heat you were emitting. 

The sound of glass breaking caught everyone’s attention and you looked up to see your family in uniform coming in through the roof. “Have to have a dramatic entrance, don’t ya?” You muttered as you turned attention back to the fight. 

Now that the others were here, it was sure to go quickly. Nightwing fought his way over to you and you smiled at him. “Hey!” You greeted cheerfully. He just started giving you a lecture about crime fighting safety and why you shouldn’t be a vigilante in the first place. 

You just blocked him out as you punched and kicked most of the thugs. A quick glance over your shoulder showed Red Robin about to get shot. You ran and pushed him out of the way, taking the shot to your leg. 

"Ow, fuck! You assholes better run now, cause I’m pissed!” You shouted as the bullet hit. It melted and your skin was cauterized before you could do anything. Great, now you have a molten bullet in your body. Thank you unnatural body heat which you have no control of. 

"Alright boys, back off. It’s my turn now.” You said as you stood up. The boys stared at you in amazement and you smiled at them. Walls of fire started to appear and corral the criminals into the one corner. It was sucking a good bit of energy but you were used to it. You knew that you could still go for a while before you had to rest. 

One of the thugs took his jacket off and you swore. The bastard was wearing a bomb! Rather than have that blow up and who knows how much of the city get taken out, you had another idea. 

"He has a bomb! I need all of you to get out of here, now!” You shouted as you looked around. There were barrels of lighter fluid, and some had fortunately spilled on the floor. It was spread all over so that could work. 

"What about you? I’m not leaving you!” Nightwing shouted out. You growled in frustration and glared at him. 

"I’m going to contain the blast so innocent civilians don’t get killed. Now you better get out of here with the others or we’ll all die! My plan might work, might not, we’ll see.” You said as you fought down a wave of nausea. You were pushing yourself hard and were close to running out of energy. 

Batman grabbed Nightwing and started dragging him to safety. You shot your father a grateful look and shouted one last message. “See you on the other side!” You said. They were soon gone and you turned your attention back to the issue at hand. 

"Time to light the bastards up!” You focused you fire into your hand and soon you had a flaming fist. You slammed it down into the puddle of lighter fluid and watched as the place began to ignite. 

You used your powers and started to absorb the worst of the fire. It was hot and for once in your life, the flames actually hurt. Only little tendrils of easily controllable fire escaped you. 

Your head was pounding and you fought against the urge to pass out. But it was so hard to hold on to the fire, and it was so warm… 

It’d just be so easy to fall asleep….  
******* 

Dick and the others frantically searched the remains of the warehouse. A few small fires were put out but other than that the ashes were actually cold. That meant you had contained the fire like you said you would. 

Jason started yelling and they all ran over to him. You were lying in his arms and your skin looked like it had been sunburnt. Your eyes were closed and Dick couldn’t tell if you were dead or unconscious. 

"I can feel a pulse! Holy shit, she’s still alive! We need to get her back to the cave though and fast. Her breathing is too shallow and she’s burning up.” Jason said. Your father picked you up and started to run back to the batmobile as fast as he could. 


	3. Joining the family (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and start to actually be part of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the kudos :) Warning: this chapter may get a lil dark.

You could hear voices. They sounded familiar and they were yelling and arguing. The noise made your head pound. You wanted to tell them to stop, to just let you sleep, but you couldn’t make much noise. You struggled to open your eyes but the most you could manage was cracking them open a little.

A figure in black and white saw you and sat down next to you. You could feel something on your hand and you guessed that the figure was grabbing it. The person brushed some hair out of your face and you thought that they smiled at you.

“Go back to sleep, miss y/n. We’ll all be here when you wake up.” He said and you realized that it was Alfred. That meant that you were back at the manor. You mentally groaned but you could feel a tugging in the back of your mind. So, you closed your eyes and went back to sleep.  
**********

You could hear someone talking again but it wasn’t Alfred. There were two people and they were talking in quiet tones so as not to disturb you. You opened your eyes and saw Dick and your father.

You groaned and struggled to sit up. You were almost upright before they both gently pushed you down again.

“Take it easy y/n. We don’t want you getting dizzy or anything.” Dick said as he sat down on the cot you were on. “How long was I out?” You asked.

“Three weeks.” Bruce answered. Your mind was reeling. Three weeks was bad. That meant that they had enough time to make sure that you couldn’t leave again.

“What all do you remember?” Dick asked. You closed your eyes and dug through your memories. “I remember that I was in a warehouse fighting a bunch of bad guys. You all were there too but one of them had a bomb and it would’ve taken out a good chunk of the city. So, I set it off and I absorbed the flames… That’s where it all gets fuzzy.” 

Dick and Bruce shared a look. You ignored them and tried to move your legs out of bed, but your right one felt like it was being stabbed. You groaned out loud and the two men stopped talking and looked at you. 

“Y/n, what’s wrong? What hurts?” Dick asked. You didn’t answer but moved the blanket to see what was wrong with your leg. You gasped as you saw the damage. It had been the same leg that you had been shot in and you remembered the bullet melting as it entered your body, due to your unnatural temperature. 

The area around where you had healed the skin was a sickly greenish-black and there were scars and many cuts over the area. It was still bleeding and also oozing a grey liquid. 

"What did you do to my leg?” You asked in horror. Bruce sighed. “The bullet melted when it went in your body. If we had left it untreated, you would have died from lead poisoning. Tim luckily found a way to get the lead out of your body, but it’ll hurt and it might take awhile.” 

You nodded numbly and felt a tickle in your throat. You coughed and were shocked to see a wisp of smoke come out. Dick and Bruce watched it fade in the air. 

"That’s been happening a lot, y/n. When we brought you here, you were burning up so we naturally put wet towels on you to cool you down. They would heat up really fast and then they’d start smoking too. So far your temp is normal right now, but that could change.” 

You threw you hands up in frustration and almost started crying when you saw a few flames shoot out. “Why can’t I get a damn break?! First my leg can’t move, then I’m smoking like a campfire, now I’ve lost control of the flames, which hasn’t happened since I was six!” You shouted. 

"It’s most likely because you absorbed so much fire during the explosion. I think that your body was used to only storing a small amount of flames but when you took in so much, you reached its maximum and then some. Now, your body is trying to get rid of as much as it can as fast as possible.” Bruce explained. You nodded and lay back down. 

"In that case, I’m going back to sleep. I tend to cool down when I’m not awake. Sorry about the scorch marks.”  
*************** 

Over the days, you managed to get closer to the boys. Dick was the best since he had had your trust the whole time. Tim was really fun to hang out with now that he owes you his life. Jason and Damian didn’t change much but they were a bit nicer when they talked to you. 

Your leg started healing up soon too. It still hurt when you moved it but you were getting better. When you were all healed up, you wanted to go on patrol with the others now that you weren’t hiding anymore. 

All in favor: Jason, Tim, Damian. Opposed: Dick, Bruce, Alfred. 3/3 

Bruce tried to talk some sense in you but you ignored him. Yes, you were living with him again. Yes, you were both on speaking terms, but that didn’t mean that you considered him your father. More like a neighbor that was tolerated. 

Eventually, he just gave up. However, one person was insistent that you never fight crime again. “Y/n, you’re not going out on patrol! You don’t have any training and you said it yourself, your powers aren’t stable.” Dick yelled as you were getting the clothes that you considered your uniform. 

You rolled your eyes and proceeded to go into the dressing area. When you came out, he was waiting with an angry expression. You sighed and readied your defensive comments. 

"You’re not going out. You don’t have the experience and we can’t guarantee your safety.” Dick said. “I don’t need you to guarantee my safety, and I’m fine with getting a little roughed up. As for the experience, I can’t learn if I never try, right?” You responded. 

"That’s not the point, y/n. It’s too dangerous for you.” 

"No, it’s not Dick! I can take care of myself and I’m not going to wait in this nice little cave when people need my help.” You argued. 

"Damnit y/n, no you can’t! You can’t take care of yourself! You proved that the last time you went on patrol. You almost died, and you’re still not even fully recovered.” 

"I’ll be careful. It’s not like I went looking for those guys. I was trying to get a hideout so the others wouldn’t find me but those criminals were there too.” 

"Y/n, you’re not going out and that’s final.” Dick said. You glared at him and started walking to the batmobile. You were about to jump in when he grabbed your arm and dragged you away. 

"Let go, Dick! You’re not my father, you can’t tell me what to do!” You shouted as he pulled you across the cave. He was careful not to hurt you but you were still angry. He wouldn’t let go and you sighed. 

"Sorry.” You whispered as you concentrated on your arm. You forced that part of your body to quickly heat up and soon Dick let go. 

“You burnt me!” He shouted. You growled at him. “You deserved it! You aren’t in charge of me! No one here is, no matter how much you’d all like to believe!” 

Dick was seeing red. He was trying to protect you, and you burned him for it. That had been proof to him that you couldn’t go out because your powers were unstable and you let your emotions control your actions. 

“I wish that you had never come here!” He shouted. You laughed bitterly. “I wish the same exact damn thing!” 

Dick was about to do something stupid. It was clear as day to anyone who knew him. “I wish that you had died in that stupid fire! This way you probably would actually be careful!” He shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. 

You looked at him in disbelief and your eyes started burning. You’d expect that from one of the others but he had been the only one to help you. So then why would he say such a thing? 

“I hate you!” You screamed as you ran away. Dick ran after you and unfortunately he was faster. He wrapped his arms around your stomach and tried to keep you there but you were thrashing around too much for him to have a good grip. 

“Y/n-” “I get it okay! You wish that I was dead and I wish for the same thing! I wish that I would’ve gotten cancer instead of my mom, this way she’d still be alive!” 

“Y/n, I take it back! I didn’t mean that and I never will!” 

“Liar! You didn’t sound like you didn’t mean it! You want me dead because I killed the bad guys in the warehouse! You want me to die because I’m a killer!” You shouted as you fought against him. Your arguing had brought the others down to the cave but they stayed hidden, waiting to see how the fight ends. 

Damian and Tim may or may not have been placing money on which body part Dick would get burnt next. Jason was silently cheering for you. Bruce just stood there and wondered where he went wrong with those three. Alfred wondered where he went wrong with Bruce. 

“Y/n, I don’t want you dead! When you killed those men, you had no other choice. It almost killed you too!” Dick said as he tried to keep you from running away. You struggled harder and were trying to set his hair on fire. (Jason had joined the betting pool and now had an extra fifty dollars) 

“I wish it had! This way I’d be with mom. It’s my fault she’s dead! I killed her!” You cried. You had been keeping all the sadness and grief from your mother’s illness trapped inside you. 

You had to be strong for her while she was sick, so you never let your feelings show. When she had died you had allowed yourself an hour to break down before all the legal shit happened. In the foster home, you were bullied if you showed weakness so you hid it all once again. The manor wasn’t much different except that there were less bullies and more chances to get murdered in your sleep. 

Dick felt his heart break when you said those words. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. When the dam broke and you started crying, his big brother instinct took over and he hugged you instead or restraining you. 

“It’s all my fault that she’s gone…” You whispered to yourself. Dick shook his head and felt his eyes start to burn. “No it’s not. Y/n, your mother got sick and you did what everyone around you was saying was best. You’re just a kid y/n. There was nothing you could do.” 

You were about to protest when a Bruce spoke up. “He’s right. Y/n, your mother loved you very much. Nothing could be done about her illness.” 

The others came out of hiding too. Damian stepped forward with a tablet in his hand. “Before you say something incompetent that denies any affection that your mother may hold for you, read this file.” 

You read it quickly. It was about your mother and you. Apparently, she had been forced to seduce Bruce in order to create another weapon for the league of assassins. When she realized that she was pregnant, she fought to escape because she refused to let her child be hurt like she was. 

Tears came to your eyes as you read. You handed it back to Damian and mumbled a thank you. Tim knelt down next to you, since you had sat down while reading. 

“Y/n, we’re all happy that you are alive and here with us. Dick was just trying to protect you and he got a bit frustrated. Like it or not, you’re part of our family.” 

Jason snorted. “It’s a trap! You don’t want to be in this family.” He muttered. Despite everything, you laughed. Alfred helped you up and started to walk you up the stairs. 

"Welcome home, miss y/n. We may not be the most functional of families but we’re still in this together.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There'll be one more part because someone on my tumblr requested an extra story specifically with the daughter's burden batsis where she gets kidnapped. I'll post it soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get kidnapped by the league of assassins. They attempt to drain your powers but that would mean killing you in the process. Meanwhile, your family is going crazy trying to find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a bonus chapter that was requested by someone on tumblr. Really angsty so sorry. (It sucks) The boys are also a little ooc, because they're murderous in this story. Sorry

Dick paced back and forth in his uniform. Tim and Bruce were at the computer, typing frantically. Jason and Damian were both out searching Gotham.

Searching for you.

Bruce stood up from the computer and placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Calm down. We’ll find y/n. They couldn’t have taken her too far.”

“I should be out there! She was my responsibility and I failed. I should be out there looking for her like Damian and Jason are, but instead you insist on keeping me here!” Dick shouted.

“I already told you, you’re too emotional for this! We all care for her and we all want y/n home safe, but with you in this state of mind it’d be dangerous!”

“Y/n could be dead, Bruce! She could be dead or hurt or worse, just because you’re being a stubborn asshole who expects all of us to be emotionless like you!” Dick shouted.

Tim whistled from his seat. “Never thought you’d actually say that to his face, Dick. I’m trying to find her tracker as we speak. As long as she’s not in a dead zone and they left her uniform on, I’ll find her.”  
************

Your head was pounding as you struggled to open your eyes. You tried to lift your hands but you couldn’t move them. You shot up and saw that you were chained to a cot. 

You were panicking but started to calm down. Concentrating, you tried to melt the chains around your hands. They stayed cool to the touch, much to your frustration. 

A sound from outside your cell caught your attention. You looked up and saw a tall lady who seemed familiar. Her long dark hair swayed as she walked towards you and her green eyes stood out like emeralds. 

“So this is the child of our failed experiment? I expected something better.” She said coldly. Her snotty tone and appearance helped you remember who she was. 

“And you must be the person that Damian has the unfortunate luck to call mother. No wonder he doesn’t talk about you much.” You said rudely. Talia growled and slapped you across the face. 

Your head snapped back and it stung badly. Rather than give her the satisfaction of seeing you in pain, you laughed. “You call that a slap? Your son hits harder.” You jeered. 

Talia’s face was red with anger. “You believe that this is funny? My assassins could easily kill you.” She threatened. You smirked at her. 

“But you won’t. You could’ve killed me when you kidnapped me but you didn’t. You need me alive for something.” 

Talia’s eye twitched and you smiled. She looked just like Damian when she did that. She took a deep breath, probably steeling herself to deal with you. “You’re right. I do need something that belongs to you. Your flames.”

Cue lé gasp. "What do you want with my flames? What makes you think I’ll even use them for you?” You asked. You wanted to burn her so bad but for some reason you couldn’t flare up. 

Talia noticed your concentration and surprise. “You have an inhibitor collar specifically designed to douse your fire. While you wear it, you have no more powers than I do. And as for you refusing to use your fire to help me?” 

She walked over to another part of the cell and moved a curtain. _No wonder Dad hooked up with her, they have the same dramatic reveal tendencies._ A machine was there. It looked like a capsule with multiple restraints inside and some wires dangling from it. 

“This machine was created to steal the energy of people with powers. You see, those with superpowers have more energy than normal people and in times of extreme duress or just over time, the energy begins to manifest as what we call powers. This machine will drain all of your energy and use it to create another weapon. One that will obey our every command.” She explained. 

You were scared. You wouldn’t show it but you were terrified. Damian and your brothers had told you how the league of assassins worked. They’d kill you as soon as they stole your flames. 

“Good luck with that. There’s no controlling my fire. It’s compatible with me, nothing more. I can barely control it as it is and you want to give it to some inexperienced idiot? You’ll definitely need me alive so I can tell them how to use it.” 

Talia laughed coldly and you felt your heart sink. You really didn’t want to lose your flames. It was the one thing that you had left of your mother. If they took that… 

“You stupid girl! The machine will drain all of your energy which means your body won’t have enough to keep you alive. You’ll die in that machine, but not without me letting your family watch it happen.” 

Fear struck you. You didn’t want to die. Sure you knew the risks of being a vigilante but you didn’t think that you were going to die so soon. To make it worse, she’d make your family see. It’s drive them over the edge. 

Bruce would have to watch another one of his kids die. Damian would have to face the harsh reality that it was his mother who killed you. Tim would have to see another friend leave this earth. Jason would go insane, you were sure of it. 

And Dick….. Your big brother would have to see it and you knew that he’d be blaming himself the whole time. He’d beat himself up for months just because he thought that it was his fault.

******** a few hours ago 

They had taken you during patrol. You and Nightwing were in crime alley, having just finished off the recent batch of thugs. You had heard a scream deeper in the alley and had immediately run towards it. 

What happened next was a blur. They had grabbed you from behind and put a sweet smelling cloth over your nose and mouth. You felt something around your neck but you were too groggy to pay much attention. 

That’s when you felt the sharp edge of a blade against your throat. You heard Dick shouting and the sounds of fighting. You tried to kick back but the blade dug deeper into your skin. 

Your vision was blurry and soon it faded to black.  
************** 

The batcomputer dinged and immediately Dick was reading it. Tim had located your tracker! His relief soon turned to worry when he saw that you were in one of the bases for the league of assassins. 

Bruce wasn’t able to catch him. He shouted out where you were, jumped on his bike, and sped off. He could hear the batmobile and Tim’s bike behind him. 

Dick was going dangerously fast. He knew that there was still a slight chance of you being alive. The tiny part of his brain doubted it though. 

He was the first one at the base. Dick was about to jump off his bike when he heard a message over his coms. “Don’t go in there yet! We need a plan an- oh god… Dick you need to get over here now!” Tim shouted. 

Dick ran. Tim was obviously panicked and he soon saw why. A hologram had popped up on Tim’s wrist computer and the video showed you, tied up and struggling. Talia appeared on the screen. 

“Hello, my beloved. Hello you little brats that he calls his children. (Sorry I know that she’s a little ooc) I have a little presentation of my new weapon for you. It drains the powers of people while at the same time killing the host. I realized that there was no better test subject than your little fiery one. You must hurry if you want to save her, or you might be too late.” 

Dick was seething in rage. One glance told him that his family was feeling the same way. He knew that Jason would most likely not use the rubber bullets, and he could see Damian muttering about how his mother had to pay. Even Tim looked about ready for murder. 

“Boys, get in there and save your sister!” Bruce shouted. He wasn’t there yet but he was close. The Robins all shared the same look and their unspoken battle plan came into agreement. 

They stormed the base. 

Dick fought with an anger that he didn’t know he had. It was bad enough that they even dared to mess with his family but trying to kill you was about to be the worst decision of these people’s lives. 

They eventually made it to your cell, leaving a trail of dead and unconscious bodies along the way. (No they were not all killed by Jason. A bo staff or escrima stick with extreme force to the neck will kill someone.) 

They charged inside and fought like there was no tomorrow. Damian immediately took on his mother and Tim made sure none of the assassins could attack his youngest brother. Jason and Dick immediately ran over to the capsule where you were stuck in. 

You had been getting your energy drained ever since they had arrived. It was awful. Imagine taking a bath in extremely deadly acid, with electric shocks in it. Multiple that by one hundred. Yeah you weren’t even close to this type of pain. 

It felt like they were trying to rip your soul out of your body. You could feel your flames slowly leaving you and you were losing your breath. You screamed as a surge of energy left your body. 

Suddenly, the pain was gone. You could feel some of your fire coming back. It was like you weren’t even in your body. The sound of breaking glass and you felt yourself move. You heard fighting and some crying, the occasional scream. It took you a few moments to realize that it was you screaming. 

Warmth enveloped you and you could feel the arms wrapped around you. The fighting had stopped and the pain started to ebb away. You felt the warmth disappear and whined a little. 

Looking up, you saw your brothers and father looking down at you. You tried to give them a smile and lifted your hand a bit but it hurt. There was blood on them and there were tears in their eyes. 

H-hey.“ You croaked. "I w-was wondering w-when you’d sh-show up.” 

Y/n, you’re going to be okay. Alright? We’re trying to fix what that machine did to you, just stay awake. Please just stay awake!“ Dick said. Your father nodded with him. 

You lifted your head a little and saw Tim working on the machine. He saw you looking at him and gave you a small smile. "Try to hold on y/n. Please? If you stay awake just a little while longer, I promise that I’ll sleep regularly for an entire year. Just hold on!” 

Jason swore as he took your pulse. It was faint and he could tell that you were on the edge of passing out. “Dammit Tim hurry up. Cmon kid, you can’t leave me alone with these idiots. They’d drive me crazy in a day if you weren’t here. Can you fight it for me?” 

You gave a weak nod at his words. You felt a prick in your arm and slowly looked to see Damian putting an IV in your arm. “Mother told me how to reverse it. You just need to stay conscious for a little while longer L/n. You need to stay awake.” 

Bruce was last to speak to you. He felt like his heart was breaking. “Y/n you need to hold on. Please just stay awake long enough for Tim to get you stable. Then you can rest alright? Please don’t leave us.” 

You could feel something coming into your body but it felt weird. Despite your family’s cries and protests you closed your eyes. You heard shouting and someone shook you. You ignored them. 

You just wanted to sleep……..  
************  
A/n: well that was a bit easier to write than the last one. Sorry if I broke anyone’s heart. Yeah you probably died if the ending sentence is anything to go by. 

Hmmmm… Maybe I shouldn’t kill you off. Alternate ending time!:

**************** 

You started to wake up. You hurt everywhere and you could tell that there were a lot of bruises. You started to open your eyes. 

And all you saw was a black blur before you felt several bodies crushing you. You coughed and they all backed off. 

You smiled up at your brothers. Their faces were tear stained but they looked happy now. “What happened? You look like someone just came back from the dead.” 

“Someone did y/n. We thought that we lost you until Bruce freaked out. He had randomly grabbed a syringe full of adrenaline and had shot it right into your heart. You came back and I thought it was a miracle.” Dick explained. 

You laughed. “I’m not leaving that easily. Now cmon tell me what all I missed.” You said. You spent the rest of the day with your family, hearing them alive and well. 

You knew you wouldn’t trade this for anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading! If you have any advice for me on how to improve my writing, please tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are long, sorry


End file.
